


Hearts of Glass

by orphan_account



Series: The Science of Lies [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-02
Updated: 2020-04-09
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:41:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23447935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: The prequel to The Science of Lies.Sherlock Holmes claims to be unattached, but meeting a mysterious girl who might be smarter than him changes things.
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes/Original Female Character(s)
Series: The Science of Lies [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1662085
Kudos: 4





	1. Dead

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Despite the fact that this is a prequel, it contains no spoilers for The Science of Lies.

Sherlock Holmes stood in front of the door, hesitant to knock. He looked tired and his eyes held pain in them. Weakly, Sherlock knocked twice, hoping someone would answer.

The door swung open. Sherlock came face to face with a young woman with uncombed brown hair and a warm smile. 

"You're late."

"Sorry," Sherlock said, trying not to look at the woman's eyes. "Something happened, Rebecca."

"What?" Rebecca asked. 

Sherlock's hands dove into his pockets. "Do you want me to say it? It's... complicated."

"Come inside, it's chilly outside."

Sherlock blinked and wiped a single tear from his eye. He then followed Rebecca inside, but he did not remove his coat. Rebecca poured a cup of tea for Sherlock and set it down on her dining table. Sherlock sat at the dining table opposite of Rebecca.

"Kas..."

_Your voice is full of pain. Have you ever heard a soul cry? That's what your voice sounds like. Tell Rebecca what's wrong. Fight this sea of pain and tell her what happened. It's best to let things out._

Kasey's voice echoed throughout Sherlock's mind palace, refusing to be silenced no matter how hard Sherlock tried. 

"Rebecca, Kasey..."

_I what? It's alright, I'll wipe your tears for you. I'm always here for you._

"What happened?" Rebecca asked.

Sherlock tried to blink back his tears. "The love of my life... Kasey Onkari..."

_Meine Liebe, it's alright._

"...she's dead."


	2. Flowers

_Six years ago, 2001..._

Winter was often a symbol of the end. It was so cold and harsh that almost nothing could live in it, yet somehow, humanity was able to push forwards through every winter. 

The human race was fascinating... to some people.

The girl in the flower shop was one of those people. At first glance, she was an ordinary person who would never think about such strange matters. She had wavy black hair, which she pulled back into a ponytail. Her blue eyes were rapidly following the movement of her pen, which skipped and hopped around the pages of a black notebook. Sometimes, she would pause to unbutton her beige coat or button it up, depending on how warm or cold she was feeling.

At age eighteen, she looked like any ordinary person.

The flower shop was small privately owned shop in one of London's quieter streets. There were only two types of people that visited the shop: those who bought flowers and those who came around to chat with the shop girl. Those who spoke with her were usually her friends or classmates stopping by to ask for her help. 

In all the years that flower shop was open, there was only one customer who did not fit the two categories.

He walked into the shop one afternoon in the middle of January with a folder tucked under his arm. The girl was writing in her notebook again and didn't bother to look up. Even when the man stood right in front of her desk, she refused to look up. 

"I'm looking for someone."

The girl's pen stopped its mad dance, releasing her eyes from the spell that kept them looking at the notebook. "Okay, who?"

"His name is Richard Morris," the man said, opening up the folder and showing the girl a photo of a man. "Sebastian Wilkes told me you know much more about him than I do."

"Why are you asking me for help?"

"Police found his bed stained in in blood two days ago," the man explained. "It was his blood, but they couldn't find the body."

The girl took the picture of Richard and examined it. "You have it all wrong. Richard didn't die. In fact, he's still alive. The dead person you're looking for is Richard's twin brother, Evan. Richard won't show it, but he secretly hates his twin brother for being more successful than he is. Richard killed his brother and is planning to pretend to be Evan."


	3. Coffee

The man froze, unable to speak. Everything the girl said seemed to be pulled out of thin air. 

"Who are you?" 

The girl smirked. "Who are you?"

"Sherlock Holmes. Who are you?"

"I'm simply a shop girl."

Sherlock looked down at the girl's notebook. She was in the middle of writing something about first impressions, and all the words were written in German.

"Why a shop girl?" Sherlock asked.

"It's nice and quiet," the girl lied. 

"Well then, tell me how you did it."

The girl took her notebook and flipped it to the previous page, where she wrote something about hatred between family members. Like the page after it, it was also written in German.

"Have you ever hated a sibling, Sherlock Holmes?"

"It's natural."

"Yes, but sometimes this hatred is beyond what we call 'natural'," the girl corrected. "If a sibling repetitively beats you and tortures you psychologically, then the hate you feel is not ordinary."

"How did you know Richard hated Evan?" Sherlock asked.

"Impatient, are we? Well, my shift ends now. Buy me a cup of coffee, and I'll talk."

~*~

Sherlock Holmes was incredulous. Within ten minutes, his theory was proven wrong by the same woman who thought that he preferred black coffee. Of course, black coffee was what he preferred, but he found it hard to believe that a flower shop girl correctly predicted what coffee he drank. 

"Here's your... cappuccino..." Sherlock said as he handed the girl her cup of cappuccino.

"Here's your black coffee," she said, trading cups. "Don't worry, I'll tell you how I know."

After taking a sip of cappuccino, the girl smiled. 

"So, how did you figure it out?" Sherlock asked.

"Is this really bothering you?" the girl asked, then took another sip of cappuccino. "Okay, I spoke with Richard a long time ago. I lied to him that my sister died, and he said that I should be lucky that my sister and I are in a good relationship with each other. So he obviously didn't like his twin brother. Oh, yes, he thinks we're friends, and has told me he has a twin brother. Sometimes he expresses his hatred for Evan and even has told some of his close friends his desire to kill Evan."

"Oh, so you personally knew him?" Sherlock asked, disappointed that he wasn't onto something. "Then what about the black coffee?"

"You drank some before you walked into my shop. I could tell since your face was so close to mine, but I can't tell coffee by their scent. I knew it was either regular coffee or anything more bitter than that. Are you sure you want to believe how I figured it out?"

Sherlock nodded.

"I took a wild guess," the girl laughed. "Can you believe it?"

"Well then, your prediction was correct," Sherlock said. "So, who are you?"

"Kasey Onkari. I go to the same uni as you do. If you want to chat with me, you can stop by my flower shop or meet me under the elm tree close to the psychology class. I'm only there at lunch. See you tomorrow, maybe."

Kasey took another sip of her cappuccino before she left Sherlock all alone in the small coffee shop. Sherlock sighed and looked at his cup of coffee and noticed a piece of paper on the table. He opened it and saw three words in English and not in Kasey's handwriting. It belonged to a male.

_I'M WATCHING YOU._

_Who the hell are you?_ Sherlock wondered as he took a sip of his black coffee.


	4. Meeting

Kasey was under the elm tree during lunch. Between bites of her pasta, she would exchange her fork for her pen and continue writing in her notebook. Kasey was writing about manipulation when Sherlock approached her.

"Oh, hello," Kasey said, closing her notebook. 

"So who are you exactly?" Sherlock asked, sitting next to her. "There isn't much information on you."

Kasey put her notebook in the grass. "Oh, there is. There's always so much information about a person. The problem is, the average mind can't see those things. Say, what can you deduce about my mind?"

"Well, you don't observe with your eyes," Sherlock told Kasey. "You observe with your ears. You also seem to be a very social person who knows many people."

"Oh, is that it?" Kasey asked. "I could deduce more."

Suddenly, a short girl with short brown hair approached the two. "Kasey, don't tell me you got a boyfriend!"

"He's not my boyfriend," Kasey laughed as the girl sat next to her. "Rebecca, this is Sherlock Holmes. Sherlock, this is Rebecca Aki. Her real name is Ren Aki, but she prefers Rebecca."

"Ooh, Kasey told me she searched you up last night," Rebecca told Sherlock. "Are you scared she'll expose your past crimes?"

The two girls burst out into laughter, and Sherlock found himself joining them somehow. 

"Seriously, why did you search Sherlock up?" Rebecca asked.

"Information," Kasey answered. "The way you talk on the internet reveals a lot. I discovered that he's not the type that works for money. He's one of those rare people that don't care about anything but filling their hearts with joy from the things they love. In the eighteen years I've been alive, I think Sherlock is the first I've met that truly lives life to its fullest."

Sherlock blinked. He thought he knew a lot about himself, yet the German flower shop girl sitting next to him seemed to know a little more than he did.

"Well, I happen to know a few things about you," Sherlock said, trying to appear smarter. "Your parents are currently living in Germany, and you're living here in London with your sister. She's most likely an older sister about a year older than you. You're not in a relationship but considering it. Your sister is in one, and you're planning to change your mind on being in a relationship depending on how your sister's goes. Am I right?"

"You're wrong in so many places," Kasey said, a little surprised. "Was I right about my deduction?"

"Yes-"

"Am I right if I say that I must have screwed up your thinking process somehow?"

Sherlock froze. He wasn't sure how Kasey deduced that she somehow screwed up his thinking process. He took his eyes off Kasey for a moment, letting his mind restart as if it was a computer glitching out. Sherlock looked back at Kasey, then realized how wrong he was earlier.

_What did she do to me?_

"Do you need to eat?" Rebecca asked.

"Uh, I'll pass. Digesting slows me down..."

_What's happening? This isn't like me to have to restart my mind because of some girl._

"Oh," Kasey said, looking at her phone. "My sister needs me right now. Sorry, have to dash. See you later, Sherlock."

Kasey packed her things and dashed off towards the science wing. Rebecca smiled as she and Sherlock watched Kasey go.

"Who the hell did I talk to?" Sherlock asked Rebecca.

Rebecca shrugged. "Kasey's a little strange. Even I can't understand her. Don't tell me you, of all people, can't understand her."


End file.
